


Coffee Date

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie Cresta-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to the prompt: "You owe me." "Fine, whatever you like." Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.Annie Cresta ends up getting more than she expected when she accidentally runs into Finnick Odair.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Coffee Date

The first time she ran into Finnick Odair, it was an accident. 

Really, Annie should have been watching where she was going. But she had just started a new book that morning and had finally passed the exposition, reaching the part where the action was just starting to pick up, and she didn’t want to put it down. So, she walked and read. 

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but it worked for a while. 

Annie loved the way the worn pages crinkled under her fingertips, containing whole worlds inside them. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn’t realize somebody else was there until she walked into him, sending a cup of coffee flying. 

“Oh!” Her head snapped up and for a fleeting moment, she made eye contact with the person she’d run into. His eyes were so green but she looked away, at the coffee already beginning to seep into the sidewalk cracks. “I’m sorry, I should have watched where I was going.”

The man shrugged. “It’s okay. Guess this means you owe me now, huh?”

He didn’t sound angry in the least, not even annoyed, and Annie felt the tension in her shoulders ease up a little. “Fine,” she said casually, pleasantly surprised at how even she managed to make her voice sound. “Whatever you like.”

“How about a new coffee?” 

Annie nodded and dug into her purse for her wallet. “Sure. How much did it cost?”

“A coffee with you,” he clarified with a small smile. “Come on, you said whatever I want.”

Annie paused. He didn’t seem creepy or overly pushy. In fact, he seemed so calm about everything; the coffee, her offer to buy him a new one. And now, asking her out for coffee?

“Fine,” she agreed after a moment. “Just this once, though. Because I feel bad about the coffee.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t care about the coffee.” He stuck out his hand, and Annie placed hers into it. It was warm, warmer than hers were. “I’m Finnick Odair.”

“Annie Cresta.”

“So, Annie Cresta,” Finnick began as they picked up the remnants of his discarded coffee cup. “How about that coffee now?”

“Lead the way,” she replied, putting her book in her bag and shoving her cold hands in her pockets. The cold wind blew at her face and the warm coffee was starting to sound more appealing by the minute. 

“Cold?” Finnick asked as they walked. She nodded. Slowly, as if asking for permission, Finnick’s fingers brushed her own. She grabbed back with a little more certainty until Finnick’s hand was wrapped around hers. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Annie smiled. Her hands weren’t the only things made warmer through the exchange. She could already feel her cheeks heat up, flushed red despite the cold of the air. Maybe she was making a fool of herself, but what did it matter if she was only seeing him once? It was just a coffee. 

“Here we are.” Finnick swung the door to the coffee shop open with a little jingle of a bell. “Sit down anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

He returned with two steaming mugs of coffee and Annie wrapped her chilled hands around it gratefully. “Wait, I thought I was supposed to pay. Since I, you know, made you drop it.”

Finnick shrugged and sent her an easy smile. “I don’t care about the coffee, Annie.”Maybe she was imagining it, but it felt like the sentence was unfinished and the last part hung in the air: _I care about you_.


End file.
